


Love is Beautiful

by Stony_3000



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki is 17 yrs old, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Sif/Thor (Marvel), Sif is 18 yrs old, Slightly seductive Sif (Marvel), Thor is 19 yrs old, young Sif - Freeform, young loki, young thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony_3000/pseuds/Stony_3000
Summary: After giving some thought about this, Loki decided to tell Thor his true feelings that he felt about him. But after walking in Thor’s chambers, the scene in front of him made his heart drop as his blood turned cold with sadness and jealousy.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Love is Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I hope everyone is having a great day/night, this is my first time writing a fanfic story so be easy on me. I'll probably be posting more one-shot stories, not sure yet. And I want to thank 🎄Pickle🎄 for helping me edit this story, I couldn't do this without him so yea. I hope y'all enjoy this story!

Loki is restlessly pacing around his room, his hands by his sides as they are slightly fidgeting with anxiety.  _ Keep yourself together Loki...you can do this...no I can’t- no, I can do this!  _ He thought with uncertainty as his head was filling up with scenarios where Thor is laughing at his face or his face full with disgust at Loki’s confession. Ever since Loki turned 16, he started to have feelings for his brother, not just brotherly love but more than that. At first, when he noticed these feelings, he freaked out because he knew it was wrong to love your sibling romantically, but after the shocking realization passed Loki couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. 

No matter how wrong his feelings are, it won’t stop him from loving his brother any less. So with a determined nod, he straightens his back and with confident steps, he walks out of his chambers as his feet take him towards the direction of his brother’s chambers.

  
  


\----

  
  


Thor was in his chambers, a long and exhausting sigh leaving his lips as he rolled his sore shoulders up and down, his right hand lifting up as he rubs at the tense muscle from his shoulder towards his back neck. Thor spent his whole morning and afternoon with his friends, having a great time hunting with them in the woods. As he takes a seat on the edge of his bed, he pulls his shirt up leaving his muscular and sweaty chest exposed to the world. His head snaps towards the door when he hears and sees the door of his chambers open, revealing a showered Sif, her dark brown hair still slightly wet but looking better after the eventful day they had. “Are you busy?” Thor shakes his head as he lowers his gaze down, dropping his dirty and sweaty shirt on the floor. 

“Nice day we had, huh?” Sif said as she stepped towards Thor, quietly taking a seat behind Thor as her blue eyes gazed at the floor. Thor hums in agreement as he slightly shifts his left side of his body towards Sif but keeping his gaze still at the floor. “It was but it could have been better if Loki was with us,” Thor says as a sad smile tug from the corner of his lips as he imagines Loki hunting with him and his friends, filling his heart with warmth and a bit of sadness. Sif rolls her eyes, feeling slightly annoyed at the mention of Thor’s little brother. “Well maybe next time he could come with us, but you know him, he doesn’t like that kind of stuff.” She quietly says as she slightly scooches towards Thor, leaving a small gap between them. 

Thor sighs under his breath, completely being obvious at Sif’s intentions here, thinking that she probably just wants to comfort him or something. A few seconds of silence pass between them as Thor takes a moment to close his eyes, trying his best to relax his tense shoulders and back but having a hard time doing so. Sif catches on to Thor's struggles as she carefully, not wanting to scare Thor off, lays her soft hands on his tense shoulders. Thor noticed Sif moving behind him but the feather-like touch still caught him off guard, making his shoulders tenser. 

Sif slightly pulls back but after a few seconds, Thor’s shoulders slightly relax, so she fully lays her palms down on his sweaty shoulders. She starts with a slow, soft but firm rhythm, gently pressing down on Thor’s shoulders, softly rubbing her palms on his shoulders with small circles. Thor couldn’t help but groan low, feeling pleasure from the gentle yet firm massage that Sif was giving him. Thor was so engrossed from the massage that he barely even noticed how close Sif was now, her warm body almost pressed against his sweaty back, her warm breath blowing softly almost teasingly against his earlobe, making a small shiver go down his spine. “Does this feel Thor?” 

Thor’s Adam’s apple bobs up and down as he gives a slight nod at Sif’s question feeling slightly uncomfortable at how close Sif is pressed against him. He was about to speak his uncomfortableness to Sif about her proximity, but the door swung open revealing a nervous Loki. For a second, a big smile formed on Thor’s lips but that smile turned into a deep frown as he noticed a dark cloud hovering over Loki’s features, his hands turning into tight fists beside his sides. Thor shrugs Sif’s hands off of his shoulders, getting off from the bed as he opens his mouth to speak but Loki raises a hand up, making Thor shut his mouth. “No, it’s fine Thor. I’m sorry for interrupting, I’ll speak with you later.” 

Thor’s frowns deepen, shaking his head as Loki closes the door behind him, leaving a confused and worried Thor, and an irritated Sif behind. “Thor just let him go, I’m sure it wasn’t anything important.” Thor feels a spark of anger at Sif’s unbelievable words, his hands clenching and unclenching. “Not important? Didn’t you see how upset he was, look Sif I don’t have time for this, I’m gonna go and see what’s bothering him.” Sif opened her mouth to say something but Thor was already gone. 

  
  


\----

  
  


Loki slams the door close as he presses his back against the door, slowly sliding down to the floor as he brings his legs against his chest, resting his head on his knees. What Loki saw made his heartache painfully though he knows he shouldn’t be this upset. I’m mean Sif was just giving Thor a massage  _ right _ ….nothing else was about to happen between them. But no matter how innocent the action was, it still hurt Loki that it wasn’t him that was giving Thor that massage. 

Loki’s arms tighten around his legs, squeezing his eyes shut so he won’t let the tears of anger and sadness spill. It was quiet for a moment before a loud knock came from the outside, startling Loki for a moment, wondering who it could be. But when the person speaks, Loki’s confused face turns into a glare, getting back up to his feet as he brushes any dirt or dust that may be on his clothes. “What do you want Thor?!” Loki shouted as he turned away from the door, wrapping his arms around himself, protectively. 

The door slowly opens with a  _ croak _ , a cautious and worried Thor slowly stepping inside of Loki’s chambers. “I-I wanted to see if you were okay brother.” Loki huffs in annoyance as his arms tighten around him, his lips formed into a tight thin line. “I’m fine Thor, just leave me alone.” Thor sighs under his breath carefully walking forward as he slowly puts a hand on Loki’s shoulder, hoping that Loki doesn’t pull away. Loki flinches slightly as his body grows stiff, his breath caught in his throat as he nervously waits for what Thor will say. “I know you’re not fine Loki, please talk to me….what’s wrong? Was it something that I did?” 

Loki growls under his breath as he rapidly shakes his head, “No, you didn’t do anything wrong Thor I-I just….” Thor’s brows pinch together as he waits patiently for Loki to continue, giving a small squeeze on Loki’s shoulder to encourage him. “I’m sorry for interrupting you and Sif but I wanted to tell you something, but I guess I chose the wrong time to do so,” Loki said as he turned around to gaze at Thor, his eyes widened a little as he noticed how close Thor is and his muscular and sweaty chest, making Loki feel heat below his abdomen. “Well, I’m not busy now right, what was it that you wanted to tell me?” 

Loki averts his gaze as he tries not to linger on Thor’s exposed chest, keeping his eyes up at Thor’s concerned blue eyes as he clears his throat. “Um, I been meaning to tell you something but I never felt the confidence to tell you, but now I-I kinda do.” Thor lifts a brow, curiosity sparking inside of him. “Well, what is it then? You know I won’t ever judge you or anything, right brother?” A small smile tugs on Loki’s lips, giving Thor a small nod. “Yeah, I know, but what I’m about to tell you might ruin our relationship.” Thor shakes his head in disagreement as he puts his other hand on Loki’s soft nape, pulling him a little closer. “Nothing could ever ruin our brotherly relationship, Brother, I don’t know why you’re thinking of that but whatever you got to say to me must be really important, so I’ll do my best to be rational.”

A warm heat flows up to Loki’s face, his pale cheeks turning into cherry red from the proximity Thor is, feeling slightly lightheaded as well. Thor silently waits for Loki to speak as his eyes roam around Loki’s face, first to his shining emerald green eyes, to his red cheeks, and finally to his thin and pink lips. Loki was slightly squirming from under Thor’s intense gaze, making Loki’s heart pound hard and fast against his ribcage. “I-I have feelings for…..for you Thor. I loved you for quite a while now and well at first I thought I was going crazy or something, so I tried my best to avoid you as much as possible. But after a while these feelings started to grow, they never left and well I just let them grow every day until I couldn’t take it anymore so-”

Thor didn’t allow Loki to finish as he leaned down, his lips softly brushing against Loki’s soft lips as his grip from Loki’s nape tightens. Loki just completely froze as his eyes grew wide, his breath taken away from him. Loki isn’t positive if he’s imagining this or not, so he doesn’t bother to think about it and presses his lips back as he winds his arms around Thor’s neck, pulling him closer. Thor hums in delight as his hands slide down to Loki’s thin waist, his fingers slowly sliding under Loki’s shirt as he gently strokes the soft skin there. A small shudder goes up of Loki’s spine as Thor’s feather-like touch lightly tickles Loki’s side, a breathless gasp leaving Loki’s lips. 

Thor takes that to his advantage as he slowly slides his tongue in as a low groan leaves him when he feels Loki’s wet and soft tongue sliding against his. They stay like that for a while before Loki pulls back with a loud gasp, greedily sucking fresh air in, giving his aching lungs relief. Thor glances down at Loki’s flustered face, his eyes half-lidded, his lips swollen red. Loki’s eyelashes flutter up as a smile forms on his lips. “So, I assume that you like me to, right?” Even though Thor kissed him, Loki isn’t sure if he did it as a joking way or if he actually feels the same way as him. Thor smirks as he tightens his grip on Loki’s waist, “Of course I do, Loki, god I've been waiting for this moment for so long now.” Thor growls low as he leans down to give Loki a passionate kiss, slightly lifting him up. Loki squeaks when he feels himself being lifted up as he tightens his arms around Thor's neck, a small giddy giggle leaving him as his chest spreads with love and warmth. 

As they kiss happily in the middle of Loki’s chambers, Loki knows deep down in his heart that everything will be alright, that no matter what comes in their way, they will always be there for each other. Keeping each other safe, loved, and happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, so like the first note says this is my first time writing a fanfic story, but after 2 or 3 months later I decided to edit it better, because I felt like it wasn't as good as my other fanfics. So, I hope you enjoy this better version and feel free to leave comments and kudos :)


End file.
